


Spa time~

by UntoldMuse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spa Day, cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldMuse/pseuds/UntoldMuse
Summary: A short little fic inspired by a picture by Zarla on Deviantart.This story is vaguely related to the Handplates AU.





	Spa time~

Gaster stood awkwardly beside a spring in Waterfall. He tightly held a white towel around his waist, peering hesitantly at the bubbly, warm water. Asgore came up behind the nervous skeleton and placed a paw on his shoulder bone.

“Gaster, come on in. This spa day was meant for fun and relaxation!” Sighing, Gaster unclenched the towel around him and slipped into the water. The heat struck him immediately, but it wasn’t too bad since he was accustomed to the extreme temperatures in Hotland.

Gaster clung to the edge of the pool, unsure of how deep it was. Alphys also plopped in, followed by Asgore. The King made a rather large splash in the water, sloshing much of it out of the pool. Alphys sank further into the water, basking in the blissful warmth.

She sported a small, wet towel on top of her head, just like Mew Mew in that spa episode! Gaster leaned over the edge of the pool and laid his head down. His lower half was fully submerged, but he didn’t want to get his glasses wet...Or worse, loose then.

“Isn’t this nice, you two?” Asgore said. His expression was pure bliss, eyes closed and smile on his face.

Alphys nodded. “It-It’s really n-nice of you to, to invite us to t-this place your m-majesty.” She said. Gaster grunted some sort of affirmation. He felt sleepy, a positive side effect of the warm pool.

_“The only thing that would make this better is if I could have a cigarette.”_   Thought Gaster. But he didn’t dare smoke in front of Asgore, not if he didn’t want to receive another lecture.

“Gaster, how about you? How are you feeling?” Asgore asked. Gaster raised a hand and gave the King a “thumbs up.” “

It’s nice...” He signed. “And I agree with Alphys, it was very nice for you to bring us here.”

Asgore grinned. “Good, we all deserve some rest and relaxation. Especially considering how hard you two have been working at the labs, and I’ve been dealing with the Barrier.”

A painful lump formed in Gaster’s non-existent throat. He _didn’t really deserve this_ , but he would accept it nonetheless. _“Just don’t think about it too much.”_ He took off his glasses, put them on the ground above the pool, and sank all the way down to the top of his head.

 He only stayed there a couple of seconds before popping back up. “Ahh...” His first sigh of joy.

“F-feeling better, Doc-doctor Gaster?” Alphys asked.

Gaster nodded and signed “For now at least...I feel pretty good.”


End file.
